


warm

by lovebalance



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: Momo knew all about heartbreak.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is from 2017, and my writing has changed a lot. nevertheless, I wanted to post this, because I like samo.

Momo knew all about heartbreak. Well, at least, she thought she did. She had witnessed the effects of it first hand. When her older sister (or guardian, as Momo sometimes called her) Hana went through her own heartbreak, Momo had been her one true source of comfort. Of course, it was hard to handle. She could only awkwardly sit there and inwardly groan as Hana finished the whole tube of Oreo ice cream in one movie sitting. 

“You’re gonna get fat...’ Momo offered, trying to make a light joke, and the only response she got was a flick of an ice cream covered spoon and a loud sigh. This was one of the first times that Momo had ever seen heartbreak. After what seemed like years, but was only a few days, Hana got over her funk, or whatever it was, finally laughing her loud, obnoxious, laugh. Momo realized she missed it after she heard it. When she saw Momo one morning, she hugged her to her chest really tight, so tight that Momo had to push her away. Well, tried to at least.

They had stared at each other after that, before Momo pulls her into a hug again, and shivers. “You’re so dumb. Don't let some dude,” she grimaces, “affect you like this. I need you, you know?” And they both knew.

_ _

Momo didn't really understand heartbreak at first, only witnessing it firsthand, before she experienced it herself. It was something she couldn't even dream of preparing for.

Momo wasn’t sure what love was supposed to be either. People always said love was like lighting, or that love was like a million butterflies in her stomach. Momo wasn’t sure if it was any of that, Maybe love was the feeling she got whenever she and Jeongyeon went out for Korean food or the feeling she gets when she was dancing. 

Maybe love was the feeling she gets whenever Sana lays her hand on her stomach, palm flat and cool against her skin. Momo tries to ignore it, just offering a small grin towards the other, earning a wide smile back. The hand on her stomach tells her that she’s got this, and she could make it through a few more hours of practice, just enough to feel satisfied. 

Momo reaches up and intertwines her fingers with Sana’s, as a silent thanks. Her heart still beats, but it’s not a fast unsettling feeling. It’s a kind feeling, one that could lure her to sleep, if she was tired. 

+

_ Momo first meets Sana on accident. It’s early in the morning, the rays of suns leaking into the gym from the high windows, just before school officially starts and she realizes she had fallen asleep in the gym again. Her back cries out when she stood, her stomach grumbling, and she tries to sort her senses as she searched for her sneakers. She licks her lips and rubs her eyes, walking towards the door with her mind not quite there.  _

_ Then, she falls. Of course, she does. _

_ She cries out loudly, bringing her knee up close to her chest, before looking to see what she tripped on. The girl’s hands are wrapped around her stomach, and she lets out a curse in Japanese before she starts laughing. Her laughter fills the empty gym, and Momo just stares before she begins to laugh as well.  _

_ “Sorry.” Momo breathes out in her mother tongue after a moment of silence passes, slightly dizzy.  _

_ “Sorry.” The girl repeats in Japanese, in a slightly louder voice. Her pronunciation is perfect, and Momo thinks she must be a native. Momo lays there, only for a while, while the girl crouches before the girl giggles and stands up, offering a hand to pull Momo up as well.  _

_ “Sana.” She offers. Momo grabs her hand, staring up at her.  _

_ “Momo.” _

_ It feels like a truce.  _

_ Sana, of course, turned out to be the same age as her and was taking the same Chemistry class as well. Sana, however, was a new student, who had already gotten lost trying to find the main office. Momo had shown her to the office, before showing her around the whole school. It felt like a natural thing to do, and she could practically feel the gratefulness radiating off Sana.  _

_ Momo hasn’t left her since.  _

_ + _

Mina is someone that Momo finds herself relying on, unexpectedly. Mina was the one who usually brought her hot chocolate when the weather allowed for it. That, or bought two pints of ice cream and a cheesy American horror movie or some anime from years before if they both happened to be feeling the same. They never talked during the shows, just felt calm in each other’s presence, them and the screams from the movie. There were never questions that needed to be asked, never any need to try and draw out information from the other. Momo liked that. 

Now though, Momo wants to speak, or she might lose it. She goes up to the younger girl, who was currently playing with her phone, leaning on the wall, her thumbs flying across the screen. “Hey.” Mina doesn’t look up, and Momo sighs, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go out to eat.” She whispers in her mother tongue. Mina looks at her, and Momo sees the words ‘ _ Game Over.’ _ appear on her phone screen out of the corner of her eyes. She smiles. Momo’s next class is history, and Mina has her AP class, but Mina still sneaks out of the school with her anyways. Momo’s glad that Mina knew how to drive, she doesn’t think they’ll be coming back for the rest of the day. 

They go to some unknown joint, with barely anybody in it except for a few businessmen on break and sleepy college students. 

Mina crosses her arms on the counter as the woman behind it offers a friendly smile, before leaning closer to Momo. Momo hums, warmth from the other girl transferring over to her. 

Mina raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Momo thinks of Sana. “How do you know if you really like someone?” No need to beat around the bush. 

Mina’s eyes go wide at the sudden question, her eyes scanning Momo’s face. Momo stares at her for what seems like forever before Mina smiles. Her eyes are soft and full of longing, and she reaches over the table and places a hand on Momo’s own, and squeezes.

“You’ll know.” 

“Really?”

“I promise you.”

+

“So what do you think?” Sana is showing her a new painting, one that was covered in a mix of reds and blues. Momo hums, leaning in closer towards Sana’s canvas before moving away, the smell of paint filling her nose. 

“I think it’s not quite finished.”

Sana gives an annoyed look at her, picking up her paintbrush again, “It totally is finished. You,” she dips the end of her brush in red, “don't know anything about art.”

Momo can only blink at that, before giggling as Sana brushes the red color furiously across the canvas, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Momo pinches her cheeks. Sana squeals, moving back quickly, and the blue paint spills, seeping into Sana’s carpet. There's a moment of silence before Momo laughs, loudly, throwing her head back as Sana let's a few curses fly from her mouth. 

Sana gets up quickly, trying her best not to step in the mess, paintbrush in hand. Momo is still laughing before she feels something wet touch her cheek. She looks and sees Sana grinning smugly at her, before walking closer to her and painting her skin again. Momo doesn't know why she lets her.

Maybe because she's holding her chin softly, or maybe because she is so close that she can smell the perfume that Mina gave her on her last birthday. Sana smiles when she's finished, whatever it was, turning Momo’s head towards her. Momo blinks. 

Sana is smiling at her, not smug, but seemingly proud.

“You should see what I did. This is a masterpiece I've crea-”

Momo kisses her. She kisses back. 

It's only for a moment, but it feels like forever. Sana breathes into her lips, before they both pull away, silence filling the room. 

“Sana!” They both jump at the yell of Sana’s mother fills the room. Momo moves away from her, Sana staring after her like a deer in headlights. “What are you two doing up there?”

“Nothing! Nothing!” Her voice waves and she gets up, excusing herself out of the room.

The smell of paint still fills the air.

+

Momo walks home by herself, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She holds her hand over her chest as she opens her front door, attempting to calm herself down. 

Hana gazes out from the living room, and Momo only stares at her, causing her sister to give her a concerned look and walk up to her, her heels making her taller than she was. 

“Are you okay?” Momo swallows.

“Yeah. It was cold, so I ran.” Hana purses her red lips, and Momo changes the subject before she could talk again. “Where are you going so dressed up?” Hana’s eyes sparkle and Momo raises an eyebrow. “A date?” 

“No, no! It's for my job, like this dinner party thing. Mostly higher-ups are going to be there.”

“And you.”

“And me.”

Hana grins at her, and Momo steps around her, already longing to be in her room, screaming into her pillow. “You gonna seduce yourself a promotion?”

Hana pushes her from behind, before laughing. “If it's possible, maybe.” Her cellphone rings and Momo hears Hana’s fast steps away from here back into the living room.

“Wish me luck tonight!” 

“Luck.”

Momo hurries up the stairs, shutting the door. She was finally alone. Her heart had calmed down a bit, and she didn't feel like screaming. So she lays on the floor. 

She doesn't know how she’ll face Sana tomorrow.

+

Sana faces her first because Sana is more direct than she is. She’s waiting outside her doorstep, holding the straps of her bag tightly when Momo appears, breathing in slowly.

“Hey.” She greets, and it's quiet. Momo gulls.

“Hey.” Momo offers a small grin and walks slowly towards the other girl. Sana grins back, and they walk side by side. It's cold.

“So, about yesterday…” Sana begins.

“We don't have to talk about it, I mean..” Is Momo’s lame way of ending. Sana grabs her by the wrist, pulling her towards her, and she's so close, Momo can smell her usual perfume. The one that smells like apples.

“I want to talk about it.  _ Please.”  _ She’s whispering now, and Momo goes weak, she's weak for Sana. 

“Sana.” She waits. “Ok. Ok.”

Sana breathes out a sigh of relief, her grip going slack on Momo’s wrist. She hums, before she bits her lips, and opens her mouth. “I didn't mind.” It's all she says. 

“Don’t mind what?”

“That you kissed me.” Sana looks away, her cheeks red. “I didn't mind. Not really.”

Momo is shivering now, and she leans in slowly. Sana clears her throat.

“You should ask me next time. Before you kiss me, I mean.” She's grinning, Momo can feel her own grin on her own face.

“Of course. Okay.”

Next time, next time,  _ next time. _

**Author's Note:**

> spare feedback?


End file.
